Together We Stand
by Outcast-Gangland 9
Summary: Alone we fall but as one we can. Controlled for centuries they wanted to be free but not strong enough to grant that small wish. They need help and for that they need to escape but it might bring them deeper into the darkness they were running from.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other characters from Naruto. **

* * *

><p>What is freedom? Freedom is the right to choose: the right to create for oneself the alternatives of choice. by Archibald MacLeish<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>  
>_<p>

Flames spread and grew across the bloody field in front of him, consuming the bodies of enemies or friends he had once called comrades. It hurt to know you wouldn't ever see them again, to never hear their voices you once took comfort in like a routine that was created to help you cope. Not many had survived the battle that had taking place but many had died in their place instead. The survivors were camped a little way back towards the evergreen forest known as Bloods Heart. Sure they were evergreens but they were all died or decaying with age.  
>He grabbed an old branch from an evergreen next to him with a quick hand movement. His gloved hand reached into his black cloak pocket trying to feel for the clod metal of the lighter. He grabbed it and flicked it on to light the old branch all the while not taking his eyes off the field . It came on with a rusty click and soon the old branch was covered in flames, cracking and hissing. He felt no heat radiate from it and quickly tossed into to his right, where a few beheaded bodies lay that were getting pecked by soul vultures. The soul vultures screeched with distaste as their meal went up in flames.<br>He stood there just watching the bodies fade to ashes. His face showed no emotion but his eyes gave everything away. He hated this everytime no matter how many times he had seen it. War was a useless thing. It didn't solve anything but it only made things worse. It could bring peace yes but the peace would only be fake. The winning side would come home to their families and friends victorious but many families would not have their members come home. The ones who fought usually felt empty for their friend now died would not be their to share in the new life they created but be died on an forgotten battle field. The losing side would not have gained anything but sorrow and anger. Soldiers would come home in shame or not come home at all because their families would have to mourn for them because they did not return to the world they had lived in…while died in.  
>"Are you going to stand their all day Naruto or are you going come back to the camp?" said a rough voice<br>Naruto didn't turn to see who had spoken. He just kept his eyes on the field "Sorry Gaara" Naruto replied "I was going to go but not know" he stretched and put his arms behind his head.  
>Not saying anything back, Gaara stood next to the blond, his arms crossed over his chest like always. Sea-green eyes looked over the field uninterested . He never really got why Naruto would always stand watching over the dead but he never questioned. They both stood in comfortable silence until Naruto sighed.<br>"I'm tired of all this"  
>The red head raised a nonexistent eyebrow. He watched Naruto turn to him. His friends deep blue eyes that would make anyone's heart melt, even the toughest of people looke so sad. It pained him to watch his bright friend act like this but Gaara didn't say anything to comfort the boy. It wasn't the right way to make things right, right now for he wanted to hear was the blond would say. Naruto pointed one clawed hand at the field "I'm tired of seeing this all the time" he sighed "I want to live free without any battles without the pain of losing all I held dear taken away from me."<br>Gaara listened without saying a word. His hard eyes now soft. They only looked at Naruto like that and for no one else. They were reserved for his closet friend.  
>"I'm sick of that bastard who trapped me, I'm sick of blood, I'm sick of battles, I'm sick of all this! For centuries I have wanted the taste of blood on my tongue, to hear the screams of my enemies as if it was a sweet melody to see the fear and drown in it but once I finally got it I don't want it anymore. I only fell pain that I give to others. Killing and knowing they have loved ones waiting for them to come home but only for the hope to die when they get the news." Naruto then pointed at the camp not to far off, shaking in anger "And those <em>monsters<em> are more evil and vial then me a real monster. I had to watch my friends be killed because they did not want to slaughter the surrendered army and died along side them while I had to watch helplessly because of this _damn collar_."  
>Tan hands grabbed at the object around his neck that coiled around several times. It was made of angel stone that was a weakness to any demon. Their was no buckle for the collar infused a little with the skin but only left the top be seen. It was a gold and had designs that snaked around it with comas on each side of the collar. In general the collar was very beautiful and exotic but neither of them thought so.<br>Gaara had his own. It was almost like Naruto's except it was silver with blue swirls. They both had a single metal plate attached to the front that hang loosely with lone symbol that told anyone who they belonged to. It made Gaara's teeth grind but he could do nothing about it.  
>Naruto wanted to pull the damn collar off even if it meant cutting off his own head. But then he wouldn't get the revenge he craved to feel the mans blood leave his body while he ripped organs and flesh apart, hearing the mans screams and cries of mercy until the man bled to death.<br>When Naruto began to claw at the collar with his sharp nails tearing flesh, Gaara quickly stepped forward and grabbed his hand stopping the blond from hurting himself.  
>Cream colored arms embraced tanned shoulders as sobs soon escaped the blond. Naruto welcomed the comforting but loving embrace, letting the tears fall from his eyes. He needed this and he knew Gaara did to. They stood together with the flaming field next to them, not caring for it but caring for each other. No one spoke, no one moved. Naruto just sobbed into Gaara's shoulder as he clenched the front of Gaara's tunic. The red head tightened his arms around the blond wanting to protect him from anything that might hurt him. He would do anything to see that bright smile on Naruto's face everyday and not that lifeless look he began to rubbed circles in Naruto's back. "I'm tired too" he whispered soothing the blond.<br>Naruto glanced up at the red head with shacking blue eyes. Gaara looked at the blond and made eye contact.  
>" I am also sick of that man and I am also sick of the blood, I too had once wanted what you wanted but I do not now." Gaara offered the small blond a smile that he never gave to others "if it were my way I would have given him a gruesome death"<br>Naruto only replied with a small smile of his own at Gaara's poor attempt at a joke. Seriously he did not have a sense of humor.  
>"But we do not have ower full strength we need to leave for now."<br>Naruto's mouth opened in surprise "But the collars…"  
>"We will have to endure the pain if we want to escape. It will only last for a couple hours when we go through the pool but we will have lesser power then we will have here until we get them off… are you one with me my brother?"<br>Still Naruto couldn't believe what his friend was saying but trusted him. If it meant getting out then it was worth it. Besides he had been alive for centuries so he knew a good plan when he heard one.  
>Finally he hugged the red head back forgetting his tears but thinking of hope that they would find a new<br>life.  
>"I am always one with you Shukaku"<br>"Then I am one with you Kyuubi"

* * *

><p><strong>I am very sorry if they seem out of character or not. Please review and criticism is welcome...but don't be mean I'm still new at this.<strong> **I will explain everything in the story if you are confused. They will show up I'm later chapters if I'm not to lazy.**


End file.
